


请你爱我 下篇

by MiGu0921



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiGu0921/pseuds/MiGu0921
Kudos: 1





	请你爱我 下篇

请你爱我，无论是我破损的肉体，还是残缺的灵魂。

不管你多么眷恋当下，时间也永远不会止步。恰恰相反，你越觉得时光弥足珍贵，它逝去越快。

艾伦觉得他才在利威尔怀里待了片刻，天就亮了。于是他们骑着马，慢慢，慢慢地往回走。

在去墓地之前，艾伦想先和友人告别，利威尔则说去看望死者需要鲜花，他们应该分开行动，利威尔去买花，艾伦去告别。

艾伦点了点头，浅绿的眼眸中看不出悲喜。

再见到三笠和阿尔敏，已经相隔两个月了，这两个月里他们早已从地牢中出来并了解到艾伦现在的处境。三笠看起来瘦了很多，阿尔敏的状态也不太好，艾伦对自己让训幼染这么担心有些愧疚，牵强得扯了个笑容给他们。

虽然知道没什么意义，艾伦还是想要宽慰他们， “在死之前过了两个月想要的生活，已经够了。”

三笠强忍着不掉下眼泪：“艾伦，我们逃吧，我们三个一起，就算.......就算只有几天也可以。”

“三笠！”阿尔敏想要劝阻她，作为最了解艾伦的人，阿尔敏一直都知道，艾伦想要什么。

但是被这两个月的痛苦折磨到崩溃的三笠明显已经听不进劝阻了，“为什么！自然死亡也好啊！艾伦你非要体会被巨人咀嚼的痛苦吗？你非要为人类做到这种地步么？！”

三笠在视线彻底模糊之前，终于看清了艾伦的眼睛，那里面装着的是，怜悯。

除了怜悯什么都没有了。

眼泪决堤，仿佛突破自己心理防线一般，三笠流着泪，“艾伦，你做到这种地步是因为他吧？”她从房间拿出一张从报纸上剪下的照片，“我从来不知道，你喜欢他到这种地步。”

艾伦并不回答，他看向那张似乎是因为被人看过太多次而有些泛白的照片，是他们从地牢出去的照片，艾伦·耶格尔看着利威尔·阿克曼的背影，即便只是模糊的小半边侧脸，艾伦也能看出照片上的自己有多欢喜。他想起他们的时光，他忍不住微笑起来。

三笠有多久没看到这样的笑容了，她被这笑给刺痛了，为什么这个人永远都不肯回头呢？

“你还记得吗，艾伦，还是你和我说的。”

为什么不肯回头，

“阿克曼一族忠于主君，所以我爱你。”

看看我呢？

“那么那个人的主君是谁呢？”

三笠不再流泪了，她看上去很平静，“艾伦，不是你，他不会爱你。如果你还是选择这种死亡方式，我也没有办法。”

艾伦想他回来告别或许是错误的决定，他无法安慰他的朋友，他给了他们一人一个拥抱，一副看得很开的样子告诉他们虽然他会死亡，但是他的一部分灵魂会继承在下一个进巨身上，也不算完全离开。

艾伦不知道这算不算宽慰，他得离开了，他无法再接受言语上的刺痛，因为真实，所以痛。他想自己可真是完蛋，才过了几天快乐日子，就已经不能承担痛苦了。

望着艾伦的背影，三笠神情落寞，“阿尔敏，他从来都不会回头看，所以我一直都没有办法，对不对？”

艾伦走到墓碑前时，利威尔已经在那儿了，墓碑前放着鲜花，上面还有露水。他忍不住还是做了评价“我觉得还是我们去的河边的小野花好看，对吗，兵长？”

利威尔看向他，“你喜欢那里的花？”

“对啊，有水有花，如果我要建一个家，我会把地址选在那里。”可惜没有机会了，艾伦看着利威尔灰色的眼眸又想起了三笠的话，这个人的主君是谁，他爱着谁，自己不是一直都知道的吗，为什么还是这么难过。“兵长，刚才三笠和我说，让我和他们一起走。”

“我知道。”

“啊？那你还让我一个人去见他们，万一我跑了怎么办。”艾伦显得有点生气，但是又马上平复下来，“不过我是不会跑的，我想兵长还在等我呢，然后我就马上赶过来了。”

语气庄重地像是当年喊着献出心脏的十五岁的艾伦。

利威尔总觉得战争结束后，艾伦就经常回到十五岁的状态，虽然他留着长发，身高也蹿了一大截。

但是，是需要自己保护的，艾伦。

“你可以走的。”利威尔转过头去看墓碑，为什么不走呢，明明我都让你独自行动了。

艾伦看着利威尔的背影，原来背影也能传达出情绪，现在的利威尔看上去很难过，艾伦觉得心里的情绪满的要溢出来了，有种压不住的痛苦，他以前想让利威尔填满他心里的空缺，他填满了，但是现在看到利威尔的难过，他又舍不得了。他宁愿自己的心永远是空落落的，利威尔永远都不要因为自己难过。

他想，还是有补偿的办法的，复活埃尔文的话，是埃尔文的话，就可以了。

可是啊，还是有点不甘心， 艾伦想到，自己还没有和眼前这个人告白过，他在墓碑前坐下，面对着利威尔，“兵长，明明这个世界上不会有人比我更爱你了......”

“是吗？”利威尔出声，他弯腰将额头贴在艾伦的额头上，“那就不要死。”

“兵长.......”

“爱我的话，就不要离开，

爱我的话，就请你爱我永远。”

利威尔说完亲了亲艾伦的额头，牵起他的手，“走吧艾伦，不要被人吞下肚连尸体都剩不下。”

艾伦挣脱了利威尔的手，阻止了他带自己离开。

利威尔，我的灵魂会被永远传承，我将永远爱你。

五天后， 韩吉见到了埃尔文，她以为自己处理公务过劳死了才能见到埃尔文，一副很沮丧的样子感慨说没想到是因为这么多无聊的工作才挂的真伤心啊，但是看到他身后跟着的利威尔，她马上就明白了是怎么回事，也很快就接受了这件事，将消息散播出去。

她觉得很高兴，这家伙竟然又活过来了，但是利威尔那张脸还是黑得和什么似的。

韩吉猜想大概是因为艾伦的死，但是本来十三年也到了，她是个看得开的人，想开口安慰利威尔。

埃尔文看出了她的企图，以公事为由将她赶出了办公室。

“嘛，你还是一如既往地厉害啊埃尔文。”利威尔终于开口道，“这个乱糟糟的国家就交给你了，这方面你还不赖，现在也没巨人要杀了，那帮老家伙也在恼怒我擅自决定了.....，我就不跟着你了，我要找地方养老去了。”

“老实说，利威尔，我现在还不能完全消化这几年发生的事，但是如果你真的要离开”，埃尔文叹了口气，“我考虑了很久，还是觉得要把我脑子里的他的记忆说给你听，虽然只是一些碎片。”

他对你的第一印象是人类最强，然后是你背后的自由之翼。

他为你发明过打扫卫生的器具，但你看上去不是很开心。

他在打扫你房间卫生的时候，在衣柜里看到了我的的睡衣，大概有所误会。

后来他思考的都是自由。

但是战后，他又开始想方设法讨你喜欢。

利威尔，你知道他为什么选择我吗？

一开始他以为，你喜欢我。那么他残留的灵魂也能被你喜欢。

后来他想，我复活了你就会开心。

再后来，他觉得要有一个人继承他的灵魂，永远爱你。

埃尔文简短地把碎片消息告知利威尔，他其实并不想放利威尔走，但是他头疼得厉害，有股强烈的倾诉欲使他将这些信息告诉利威尔，“后来他知道了吗？你爱的人一直是他。”

长时间的沉默并没有等来对方的回答，埃尔文揉了揉太阳穴叹了口气，利威尔，这么多年了你在感情方面还是没有一点长进啊。 

利威尔想起那天那个少年打开衣柜的场景，他害怕泄露自己不为人知的爱意，踹了那个人，所以少年才没有看到。

他没有看到，在衣柜的角落里，在悬挂的衣服下，有一把钥匙，这把钥匙曾经挂在少年的脖颈上，离他的心脏很近。

埃尔文，为什么我们每天忙的团团转，而利威尔那家伙却可以优哉游哉地钓鱼养生啊！！

哦？韩吉，你去见过他了吗？

对啊，你都无法想象，利威尔那家伙竟然坐在河边钓鱼啊，旁边还都是花啊，能想象吗！那可是利威尔！对了，鱼竿被擦拭得都反光了！所以一定是利威尔我没看错！

埃尔文嘴角的弧度微微上扬。

韩吉开始不忿起来，这不公平埃尔文！答应我！我也要休假养老！

埃尔文看向窗外，是那条河流的方向，虽然在这里完全看不到，但是他脑子里已经浮现出了那样的画面，那不是他的记忆。

韩吉，休假养老，那并不是我答应他的啊。


End file.
